


Fireproof

by minervaparadi_no



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervaparadi_no/pseuds/minervaparadi_no
Summary: Leo keeps burning clothes that Calypso has specifically made to be fireproof.
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Fireproof

Calypso used to be confident in her abilities. But everything changed when Leo Valdez burnt his ‘fireproof’ clothes for the eleventh time.

“These shouldn’t burn,” Calypso said handing him another set of clothes, “But then again, the others shouldn’t have either, yet you managed to do it,”

“Sorry,” Leo said, before slipping away to change. Moments later, he came back wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans.

“How do I look?”

“Great,” Calypso said, “Now, care to tell me how you managed to destroy fabric that didn’t burn even when I dipped it in lava?”

Leo looked embarrassed, “Well you see I was working in the shop when I got _really_ excited...”

“Go on,”

“Like, really, _really_ excited,” said Leo, “So excited that I set myself fire, and next thing I knew, my clothes were burnt to a crisp,”

“You destroyed the practically indestructible clothes I made just like that?”

“My powers go sort of haywire when I get excited,”

“So, what got you so excited?” Calypso asked him.

“I was making something special,” he handed her a box.

Calypso opened it and saw miniature statues of the two of them dancing. It was beautiful, and if she was child of Hephaestus with fire powers, she’d definitely have set herself on fire in excitement over it. She blushed, “Leo, I-“

“Happy anniversary, Cal!” he said, “It’s exactly one year after the day we met. Remember that?”

“Yeah,” Calypso said, “You blew up my dining table,”

“I built you a new one, didn’t I?!”

Calypso laughed. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his body, which seemed to be increasing...

Calypso backed away just before Leo caught fire, burning away the clothes she had made, leaving him standing awkwardly in his boxers.

“Sorry,”

“Let’s try that again,” Calypso said as she leaned in for another, less flammable, kiss.


End file.
